


Paso

by sxb



Series: Baristas [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: EXO - Freeform, Law School, M/M, Smut
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-23 07:40:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14327760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sxb/pseuds/sxb
Summary: Nagsimula ang lahat sa mainit na kapeng natapon kay Kyungsoo nang mabangga ni 2nd year Jongin ito habang nagmamadali para sa class. Imbis na mapaso, ibang init ang naramdaman nito.Sundan kung papano magddevelop ang dalawa at pano makaka-apekto sa kanilang career sa law.





	1. Paso

**Author's Note:**

> Shoutout kay Cindy sa graphic depiction niya ng smut kaisoo. Nainspire and perspire ang two-year drought kong kempers.
> 
> Hope you get tigang and like it. And if nag-fornicate ka nga, please practice safe and consented sex.
> 
> May or may not be inspired by true events

_Fuck, I’m so late for that class. Why do I always turn off that putang alarm. Ugh._

‘Yun ata ‘yung unang beses na nakita kita. Ang gulo ng buhok mo. Hindi naka-tuck in yung polo mo. Hinahalughog mo yung bag mo kakahanap sa glasses mo at yung papel na nagsasabi kung nasan ka dapat ngayon. Sobrang preoccupied mo sa pagkalkal sa bag mo na di mo napansin na may babanggaan ka nang taong may hawak na mainit na kape – ako.

HOT. FUCKING HOT.

Dapat yan yung sasabihin ko. Alam kong napakainit ng kapeng hawak ko at napakasakit ng lapnos aabutin ko pag tumama to sa balat ko; pero di ganyan ang pakiramdam ko. Naramdaman ko yung init, yung kirot, pero di masakit. Masarap siya, nakakaadik.

_Oh my god. Your shirt. Oh my god. I’m so sorry. Shit. I’m sorry. I’m sorry._

Nagpapanic kang sinasabi yun habang pinupunasan mo ako ng panyo mo.

_Oh. I-It’s okay po._

_I’m really sorry. I’m not myself today. Your coffee, oh my god, I’ll buy you another one._

_It’s fine po talaga. Really. The coffee’s not that expensive naman po._

Mahal talaga yung kape. Kopi Luwak yun. Mahal ko din ang kape.

_Oh, is that so? But it’s coffee pa rin. Law students’ water is coffee._

Sabay tayong tumawa. Ginagawa ko nang tubig ang kape simula pumasok ako ng law school. Nawala yung pagkapanic mo pagkatapos.

Ang ganda pala ng smile mo. Lowkey nakakatunaw.

_Oh, shit your shirt nga pala. Uhm, uh. Here._

Sabay abot ng blazer mo na times two sa size ko.

_Wear it to hide the stain._

_Okay la-_

_Take it. I insist._

Sinabi mo yun with your low voice na sinabayan mo pa ng intense eye contact with me. Tila nag-slo mo ang lahat and nascan ko yung mukha mo. Yung panga mo parang makakahiwa. Yung buhok mong bed hair. Kinagat mo yung labi mo. Bigla kong naramdam ang pag init ng buong mukha ko, yung tipong walking from Uptown Parkade to campus na init. Napalunok nalang ako.

_You’re a freshman, diba? Drop by the Bar Ops recruitment booth. Tell them pinapunta ka ni Jongin._

_Opo, pero ba-_

Bago ko pa matapos yung tanong ko, pinatong mo na sa akin yung blazer mo.

_Jongin, ha, don’t forget. And don’t po me na. I’m not that old and soon to be compañeros tayo, diba? Later!_

Tinap mo yung left cheek ko and ngumiti ka, at pagkatapos umalis ka na.

Ang init ko.  
Jongin.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Jongin. Jongin._

_Anong nangyari sayo, Soo?_

_Jongin. Jongin._

_Earth to Soo, I’m asking you something._

Nakaramdam ako ng hampas sa batok ko na nagpatigil sa akin mag scroll through Facebook.

_Aray, what was that for, Baek, ha?_

_Hindi mo kasi ako pinapansin. Tas may binubulong ka pa dyan parang may iccast ng spell. What happene to you ba? Bat ang dugyot mo?_

_Tumapon yung kape ko sa akin._

_Tumapon? Diba natapon sayo nung upperbatch? Tas pinahiram pa sayo yung blazer na yan._

Lumingon ako para harapin yung owner ng voice na yun. Sa wakas, dumating na si Dae dala ang pamalit ko. Sobrang swerte ko talaga kay Dae. Best blockmate. FOREVER.

_Uy, Dae. Thanks. Sorry sa abala ah._

_It’s nothing, Soo. Anyways, why didn’t you go crazy kanina when the upper batch spilled your coffee? Usually, pag kape usuapan, you sprak na. And wasn’t that the Kopi Luwak you asked me to get you pa from Indonesia?_

_Ah, eh, kasi, uhm…_ Nagsstutter ako kasi pati ako di ko din alam kung anong nangyari sa akin. _Well, I saw that he was really not himself. I think he’s late for class kaya ganun._

_Gago. Don’t give us that bullshit, Soo. Dae and I know naman na kahit nanay mo inaaway mo pag dating sa coffee. Aggravating circumstance pa na Kopi Luwak yung nagspill. So, what’s his name? Para makapag-apply na ng marriage license._

_Dae, ang corny ng roommate mo. How do you manage to survive living with him for every week?_

_I’m actually looking for a place to move in to para di ko naririnig ka-cornyhan ni Baek. So, anong amoy ng blazer ni kuya?_

_Mabango. Amoy_ \-- Anong sinasabi ko?

_Ha. Ha. Ha. Alam mo, Dae, you’re like Baek na. corny niyo. I’m trying to change my disposition sa iba kasi, diba, our mentor said na make friends in law school, they’ll come in handy sa future. And I think it’s better to start good with future compañeros._

_Whatever you say, Soo. Magpalit ka na before Atty. Lee comes in._

_Annoying mo, Baek._

Truth be told, hindi ko talaga alam kung bakit hindi ako nagwala when Jongin spilled my coffe. At, oo, mabango talaga yung blazer. Hindi mabagsik. Hindi nakakahilo. Hindi nakakasuffocate yung amoy.  
_Nakakatakam._

Wait. Puta. Did I just say that out loud? Okay… baka antok lang to. Pumunta ako sa sink and nagbasa ng mukha. Pumasok ako sa cubicle then hinubad ko yung blazer tas sinabit sa rack ng cubicle.

**Tug.**

May laman yung blazer? May nailagay ba ako dito? Curious, dinukot ko yung laman sa inner pocket ng blazer and nagulat ako sa nakuha ko. Naiwan niya yung wallet niya dito. Pag bukas ko ng wallet niya. Bakit ba, curious pa rin ako?

Mas nagulat ako sa bumulaga sa akin.

Lube. Durex Play Tingle.  
Condom. Premiere Glow. Plus, may studded pa.

Okay… so may paka-boy scout pala si kuya. Prepared lumalaban. May condom na, may lube pa.

Bigla nagflashback yung pagkagat ng labi mo. Ano kaya lasa ng mga labi mo? Ano kaya pakiramdam nila against my skin? Naramdaman ko ang pag-init ng cheek kong tinapik niya at mabilis na sinundan ng buong katawan ko to.

**Bam! Bam!**

_Soo, di ka pa ba tapos dyan? Atty. Lee is in na and he’s calling for attendance. Pag di ka pa bumalik baka maging absent ka._

Mabilisan kong binalik sa loob ng wallet niya yung mga nakita ko at sinuksok sa blazer ito. Hinubad ko yung polo shirt ko and sinuot yung long sleeves from JD.

_Uh-wait. Tapos na ako, sabay na tayo, Baek._

Ang init ng pakiramdam ko. Buong katawan ko nag-iinit. Ramdam ko yung init ng hangin na lumalabas sa ilong ko. Bumibilis yung tibok ng puso ko. May naninigas sa baba.

_Calvin Klein Euphoria_

_Ha?_

_CK Euphoria yung perfume niya. My dad gave me a bottle of it last year. Subtle lang yung smell niya pero distinct and masculine yung amoy. My ex used to give me hickeys when I wear that. Nakakatakam daw yung amoy. Natatakam ka na ba kuya kopi?_

_Alam mo, puro ka kagaguhan, Baek. Tara na._

 

Nakakatakam…  
Jongin.  
Nakakatakam nga siya. Fuck.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I thought ayaw mong sumali sa orgs, Soo?_

_I know pero, Dae, Bar Ops to. It’s good karma. You help out the bar candidates and you’ll get taken care of when it’s your turn. Plus, you’ll meet new people. Lalaki yung network mo._

_Hay nako. Sabihin mo nalang that the reason you dragged us here is not to meet new people but meet the one, a.k.a. kuyang nagbuhos ng coffe sayo._

_What’s your legal basis naman, Baek, ha?_

_You’ve been stalking him using the following key words: Jongin, Jongin Law, Jongin Bar Ops._

_No sufficient evidence to sustain your claim._

_How’d you even know that?_

Pagkatapos tanungin ni Dae yun ay biglang labas ng cellphone ko mula sa denim jacket ni Baek. Okay, kelan nakuha ni gago yung phone ko?

 _The fuck, Baek_. Sabay hablot ng phone ko. Theft yan gago.

_Oops, no intent to gain, Soo~_

_Naks, Book 2 alam na alam niya pero buong period nakatayo kasi di masagot yung question from Book 1._

Bago pa ako mahampas ni Baekhyun, may tumapik sa shoulder ko. Paglingon ko, nag-init ako.

_K-kuya Jongin. H-hi po._

_Kuya Jongin? Po? Hahaha. Sabi ko sayo don’t na, diba? Just call me Jongin. And you are?_

Na-trans ako sa ngiti niya na nakalimutan kong may kasama ako.

 _Uh-uhm_. Stutter again. Puta.

_Kim Jongdae. First year, block 3. Kyungsoo’s my blockmate. It’s nice to meet you._

_Byun Baekhyun, here. I’m their blockmate din. Heard a lot about you na._

Paminsan talaga sarap bigwasan nitong si Baekhyun.

_Oh, really? So you’ve watched that scandal na din?_

Okay... Naglaho yung mga ngiti and namutla kaming lahat. What scandal?

_Kidding. Hahaha. I was just kidding. Can’t believe you guys fell for it. Iwas tayo sa scandals, saying years in law school. Haha. Anyways, I was the one who spilled your blockmate’s coffee all over him yesterday… which I still don’t know his name kasi di siya nag-drop by our booth yesterday._

Oo nga pala. Never akong nag-introduce sa kanya. Naunahan pa ako nina Dae and Baek magpakilala. And, shit, kala ko joke lang yung daanan ko yung booth.

 _Oh, yeah. I’m Do Kyungsoo po. Ay, I mean, I’m Do Kyungsoo lang, without the po_.

_That’s better. So, Jongdae, Baekhyun, and Kyungsoo, right? Are you guys going to sign up for Bar Ops?_

_YES._

Napalakas ata yung sagot ko kasi halos lahat ng tao sa lobby in sync ang pag lingo patungo sa akin. Nakaramdam ako ng kurot sa gilid ko. Si Dae siguro yun. Baka lowkey protest niya sa pagsagot ko in behalf of us.

_That’s great. Haha. Here are the forms, fill them up. Then submit it anytime this week sa booth. I’m excited to work with you guys._

Sabay patong uli ng kamay niya sa shoulders ko and piniga na naman niya firmly. Naka-dry fit siya na hapit kaya may emphasis sa braso niyang fully loaded meal. Nag-init uli ako at lumunok. Tumungo ako and HOLY FUCK. WHAT IS THAT? BAKIT MAY TENDER JUICY JUMBO HOTDOG SA JOGGERS NI JONGIN?

Biglang nawala yung kamay mo sa shoulders ko and when I looked up hinablot ka na ng isang matangkad na lalaki with broad shoulders. Nalungkot ako ng bahagya. Di pa ako tapos mag-appreciate ng art.

Kinalabit ako ni Baek to signal na i-accomplish na yung form so we could pass it now.

After filling it up, pinass na naming yung application form. I signed up for Events while yung two signed up for Hotel and Logistics. Umalis kami without seeing Jongin again.

 

* * *

 

**Buzz. Buzz.**

Two vibrates mean I got a text. Dahan-dahan kong kinuha yun phone ko to check who sent me a text.

Unregistered number. **Buzz. Buzz.** Same unregistered number nagtext.

_Hey Kyungsoo!_

_I got your number from your application form._

Okay… What application? May stalker ba ako? Pinatay ko phone ko and papasok ko na sana sa pocket ko ng magvibrate uli to. Same unregistered number.

_Oh, tingin ka sa door._

Pagshift ko ng tingin, si Jongin nakita ko. Nasa labas ng pinto ng room namin. Nakablack na barong and beige na slacks. His hair slicked back. Kumaway sabay turo sa phone niya. May message uli ako.

_Sorry, I got your class schedule din from the application. I asked my friend for your details. I forgot pala my wallet sa loob ng blazer ko I lent you yesterday. Do you have it with you? Is it okay if I get it from you na?_

Shit, I left the blazer at my condo. As I was about to reply, bigla akong tinawag ng prof ko. Discreetly kong slinide ko yung phone ko to my codal para di mahalatang nagpphone ako.

For the rest of the period which is 4 hours pa, ako lang ang pinag-recite. Di ko alam if dahil nahuli niya akong nagpphone or tinatamad na siyang magshuffle ng class cards. Kita ko sa peripheral ko ang bungisngis ng mga katabi kong si Dae and Baek. Nakangiti ang mga gago dahil hindi na sila on deck today. Ako lang mag-isang ginigisa ng professor ko about valid, void, and voidable marriages. Deep inside gusto ko nang sumigaw ng MA’AM PAVOID tulad ng mga cashier sa fast food para i-void yung pagdukot ng card ko and pagtayo ko ng 4 hours.

_Mr. Do, you’re still on deck next meeting. Meeting’s adjourned._

Pag labas niya, napaupo ako sa sahig. Sobrang sakit ng mga paa ako. Four hours nakatayo and nagrecite pero on deck pa rin ako next meeting. Where is the justice there??

_Tama na drama mo dyan. Let’s go na. Tambay tayo sa condo namin. You can rest there while we finish the LegProf presentation._

_Patayo, Dae. I seriously can’t feel my legs._ Napagod ako dun. FOUR HOURS STANDING.

Hinila ako ni Dae and tinulungan akong magligpit. Ang magaling na Baekhyun ay nakaupo lang playing online games on his phone. Oftentimes, I wonder kung kaibigan ko talaga tong nilalang na to.

_Weren’t you about to reply to someone’s text kanina, Soo? Paalala ni Baek habang tuloy pa rin sa kakalaro._

Shit. Oo nga pala. Si Jongin. Fuck, he wanted to get his wallet pala. Okay, so helpful din naman pala tong gago na to.

I quickly drew my phone out of my pocket and siguro sa kakatayo, nagmanhid yung hita ko kaya di ko naramdaman yung 10 messages ni Jongin. Sobrang kaba ko sa pag open ng inbox ko dahil ang daming messages. Siguro pinagmumura na ako ni Jongin. Four hours ago pa niya hinihingi yung wallet niya. Sobrang GG ko sa kanya, sira na ako sa kanya. Papakulam ko na talaga tong Persons prof ko, pinaghintay niya si Jongin ng four hours.

_Oh._

_You got called._

_Good luck!_

_Looks like ikaw yung lucky person today. Hahaha._

_See you in four hours? Hahaha._

_Can you meet me later sa Café Barbera?_

_It’s just a 7-minute walk from school._

_10-minute walk pala with you lol_

_See you, Soo! Good luck!_

_-Jongin. Save my number okay?_

Di ko alam kung saan ako magrereact muna: yung di siya nagalit sa 4 hours na paghihintay niya; yung lowkey atake niya sa height ko; yung pagtawag niya ng Soo sa akin; or yung nakikipag-meet up siya sa Café Babera? Nakaramdam ako ng batok.

_Hoy, Soo. Tara na. I wanna finish the presentation na and sleep. 2 hours palang ako natutulog._

_Uhm ah, una na kayo. May i-mmeet lang ako._

_Ha? Kala ko ba pagod ka na?_

_Dae, hayaan mo na yan. May plans si gago._

May iniimply si Baek pero ayaw ko nang patulan. I quickly grabbed my things and dashed to Café Barbera.

 _That asshole_. Galit na sinabi ni Dae.

 _Dae, hayaan mo na. I’m 100% certain na si Jongin yung immeet nun_.

* * *

 

Puta, this is not a 7-minute walk, not even a 10-minute walk. Tumatakbo na ako for 5 minutes and nasa BPI palang ako. After lumagpas ng carpark, nakita na ang Café Barbera at dali-dali akong pumasok not mindful of what I look like or smell. I scanned the café para hanapin kung saan naka-upo si Jongin.

Wala. Wala si Jongin sa Café Barbera. Nainip kaya siya at umalis na? Kinuha ko yung phone ko to text him nang biglang may bumangga sa akin at nakaramdam ng matigas ang pwet ko. Pag lingon ko, si Jongin.

 _Oh my god. Sorry._ Sabi mo. Nabangga na naman kita.

_Okay lang. Haha. Sorry to keep you waiting. About your wall—_

_No biggie. Pag natawag ka talaga kay Atty. Siwon, it’s impossible to sit down within the period. Haha._

_Heard the rumors nga but didn’t know it was real. Hahaha. Oh, yung wallet niyo pala. I don’t have it right now e. I left your blazer at my condo kasi I was running late for my 8 am class._

_Ohhh. Okay, is your condo near lang?_

_Yeah, sa Avida 9th. If you’re free right now, we can go there to get it._

_What a coincidence. I live there din, 12th floor, Tower 2. You?_

_Sa 6th Tower 2 din. Haha. Oh let me buy you drinks and food pala since I have your wallet at my condo._

_No need na. Got my card here sa back ng phone ko. Ikaw, you want anything?_

Okay, so meron pala siyang mode of payment. So since hindi niya pakay ang pera in retrieving his wallet, it must be because of the other things inside his wallet. May work-out siguro si gago.

 _Ah wala. I’m good._ Pagtanggi ko sa alok mo.

Pag dating natin sa unit ko, binuksan ko kagad aircon ko kasi nakakatunaw yung init. Pumasok ako sa room ko and got your blazer. Inabot ko sayo belongings mo and ningitian mo ako.

_Nice naman ng place mo. You live alone?_

_Thanks. Yeah, I like studying alone at night. Pero sila Dae drops by here to eat or watch Netflix._

_Naks, may time pa kayo to Netflix and chill ah_.

_At the expense of our sleep. Hahaha. Can I offer you anything?_

_No na. I’m good._

**Ping**.

May message kang nareceive.

_Hey, is it okay for me to stay for a while here? My friend’s going to use my unit exclusively._

Exclusively? Ano yun?

_Uhm, sige haha. Sagot ko. Do you want a change of clothes?_

Naririnig ko boses ni Baekhyun sa utak ko telling me na nagdada-moves ako kay Jongin.

 _Nah. Tanggalin ko nalang yung barong ko. Thanks_.

Tumayo ka and inangat mo yung barong mo to reveal your black muscle tee na ang tindi ng balot sa katawan mo. Nag-init ako ulit. Hinubad mo yung slacks mo and naka-black Balenciaga boxer brief ka. DI KO INEXPECT YUN.

_Ay sorry. Sanay akong mag hubad. Hope it’s okay with you._

_Y-yeah, it’s okay lang._ Sinabi ko habang nag-iinit ako na tila nasa pugon. Nagpakita na naman ang biyaya ng diyos kay Jongin. Ang init na talaga.

_Pasok lang ako sa room, Jongin._

_Di mo ako sasamahan dito?_

Pwede bang sabihin ko sa kanya na nag-iinit ako sa kanya at sa kanyang suot. May nagagalit na rin sa baba kaya kailangan ko nang umexit?

 _Uhm. Pahinga lang ako. This is my first time standing for four hours straight. Sobrang tiring experience. Haha_.

Nakita kong nagshift yung expression ng mukha mo from happy to lowkey disappointed. Kung feelingero ako, I would construe that to mean na gusto mo akong mag-stay with you. Aaminin kong gusto ko din muna magstay with you, pero lumalabas pagka-animal ko dahil sa suot mo. For a long ass while, natigang ulit ako.

Pumasok ako sa room ko at naghubad. Tangina ang init. Sabi ko sa sarili ko habang binuksan ko ang aircon ko. Narinig kong nag-on yung TV. Salamat at alam mong kalikutin TV ko. Binuksan ko ang phone ko at nag-open ng incognito page tas nahiga sa kama. Matagal ko nang hindi ginagawa to which mainly is because wala akong time dahil sa influx of cases to read.

_porn_

Tinype ko sa search bar at pinundot ang unang lumabas sa link sa screen ko. Ang daming bagong labas, hindi ako makapili anong clip ako magjajakol. Pinundot ko nalang yung pang-4th video na di na chinecheck yung preview. Linabas ko ang naninigas kong espada mula sa brief ko at plinay ang clip. Hinawakan ko siya at dahan-dahang hinagod pataas at pababa.

Nag-disappear yung titi nung lalaki nung pinasok ng babae ito sa bibig niya. Muling lumitaw nung umatras yung ulo ng babae. Paulit-ulit ginawa ng babae ito hangga’t pinatigil siya ng lalaki at pinadapa sa kama. Saka naman ipinasok ng lalaki dahan-dahan ang espada niya sa babae at dahan-dahan din niya linabas. Pinaulit-ulit niya to at kita mo sa mukha ng babae na sarap na sarap siya. Iniimagine ko ako yung babae at yung lalaki ay yung mama sa may living room ko na nanonood ng The Affair sa Netflix habang naka muscle tee at Balenciaga brief. Ang init factor ko ay tila parang summer sa Pinas na nag-aggreviate dahil sa nakatalukbong na kumot sa akin. Mas gusto kong nag-jjack off under the sheets para di mag shoot off kung saan-saan yung lalabas sa akin.

Malapit na akong magclimax nang biglang bumukas yung pinto ko. Nang sumilip ako, nakita ko si Jongin.

 _You do know na naka-connect yung phone mo sa speakers mo sa living room, right?_ Tanong niya sa akin.

PUTA. PUTANGINA. SA LAHAT NG PWEDE KONG KALIMUTAN, YUNG CONNECTION NG PHONE KO SA SOUND SYSTEM NG LIVING ROOM KO YUNG NAWALA SA ISIP KO.

 _Uh.. uh_. Wala akong masabi sa sobrang kahiyaan ko. Ibaon niyo na ako sa lupa.

Lumapit ka sa kama ko at naupo. _I’m horny as fuck too_.

Sabay labas ng contents ng wallet niya na lube at condom. Napalulon ako. Tigang nation pala rin tong si gago.

Tumayo siya at naghubad ng muscle tee at brief. HOLY MARIA. BAKIT MAY ANACONDA? Napalulon uli ako. Ramdam ko yung init ng katawan ko nagdouble.

 _You want to touch?_ Nagsmirk si gago habang inaalok ang titi niya sa akin.

Although alam ko ang rules sa sex na dapat good foreplay muna before penetration, gusto ko nang ipasok sa akin yang espada ni Jongin. Ngunit pinigilan ko ang sarili ko at dahan-dahang linapitan yung etits niya. Ang init mare.

 _Lick it_.

Utos ni Jongin sa akin. Sunod naman ako. Ang init ng etits niya. Nakakapaso. Ang tigas din. Isubo mo. Utos uli niya. Kayat pinasok ko sa bibig ko. Gago ang laki talaga. Pinilit kong ipasok lahat sa bibig ko tulad nung babae sa video pero di ko magawa. Linabas ko uli at pinasok, making sure na ramdam niya ang pag higop ko sa espada niya. Habang busy ang bibig ko, linalaro ng kamay ko ang mga itlog niya para di sila neglected. Linabas ko ang etits niya muli at dinilaan ito, tracing his erect manhood from the tips to the balls sabay higop nito.

 _Ahhh_.

Narinig kitang mag moan with your low voice tas kinapitan mo ang buhok ko, guiding me sa pagkain sayo. Fuuck. You’re good. Naproud ako sa sarili ko at nasabihan akong magaling ako kayat binagalan ko at hinigop ko pa ng maigi ang itlog tas ang hotdog mo.

_FUCK. SOO. THAT’S SO FUCKING GOOD. AHHHHHHHHHHHH._

Napalakas ang sigaw mo kayat may humampas ng wall ko from the other unit tho wala na akong pakialam kung marinig nila tayong magjugjugan dito.

 _Soo, stop. Get on the bed now_.

Ang sarap pakinggan ng boses mong malalim na inuutusan ako. Kahit ano siguro sabihin mo with that voice, gagawin ko.

 _You know what the meaning of dura lex sed lex dba?_ Tanong niya sa akin habang nakadapa ako.

 _The law is harsh but that is the law._ Sagot ko kagad.

 _Well, may sarili akong version nun. Dura lex et ego. Alam mo ibig sabihin nun?_ Tanong mo sa akin habang lumapit ka sa may tenga ako at sinumulan mong halikan ang batok mo.

_The law is hard…_

_Tama_. Bulong mo sa akin.

Ramdam ko ang init na nanggagaling sa ilong mo.

_The law is hard… and so am I._

Matapos nyan ay nakaramdam ako ng may pagpasok sa asshole ko. FUCK. ANG LAKI NG TITI NG JONGIN.

_Fuck, ang tight mo._

Sabi mo habang dahan-dahang linabas ang etits mong nakabalot sa studded na condom. Pinasok mo ulit at linabas.

_Soo, you are not allowed to open your mouth. Ayaw kong may marinig sayo. If you as so much moan, I’ll make you suffer. Understand?_

_Yes, Jongin. Anything you say. I’m your bitch._

Nakaramdam ako ng mahapdi sa buttcheek ko.

_I said bawal may marinig ako sayo._

Binilisan niya ang pag pasok at paglabas ng etits niya at onti-onti kong nararamdaman ang paglapit ko uli sa climax. Ngunit, biglang linabas mo ang espada mo at hindi na binalik. Humarap ako at nagtaka.

 _I’m going to make you suffer._ Sabi mo. Sabay tali ng mga kamay ko sa poste ng bed. Inangat mo ang mga paa ko at slinide lamang ang titi mo sa slit ng ass ko.

 _This is torture. Against human rights, Jongin._ Protest ko sa hindi pag pasok ng etits niya sa akin.

Naiiyak na ako kasi dalawang beses na akong makasunod hindi nakakatapos.

 _That’s what you get for disobeying the rules._ Sagot mo.

Gusto ko lang talaga is makatapos at lumabas na ang tamod ng naninigas ko espada. Kahit ako na gumawa, basta makatapos na ako.

_What do you want, Soo?_

_Gusto kong matapos putangina._ Sagot ko habang kinakadkad mo parin ang etits mo sa slit ng pwet ko.

 _Convince me_. Di ako nagsalita kayat tumayo ka at pinulot ang brief mo.

_Where are you going?_

_Convince me to let you finish or I go and leave you like that._

Putangina nitong lalaking to. Dinala ako sa almost-climax pero di ako papatapusin.

_Uhm uh._

_That’s not convincing._

_Fuck. Jongin. Fuck me. Please. I feel so fucking dirty._

Hindi ka kumibo.

 _Please help me finish. Do me daddy Jongin. Please_.

Tumawa ka at lumapit ka sa akin. Madali ka lang pala iconvince.

 _From now on, you’ll call me daddy, okay?_ _Sagot ka._

_Yes, daddy._

_Now, that’s a good boy. At dahil good boy ka, ito para sayo._

Okay. Ito na. Nagbbrace for impact na pwet ko. Fuck, ito na ang anaconda ni daddy Jongin. Pumikit ako nanakangiti.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Buzz. Buzz.**

 

 

Puta ano yun.

 

Nagpatuloy ulit siya.

 

 

**Buzz. Buzz.**

 

 

 

Dinilat ko mga mata ko at nakita ang phone ko nag-aalarm.

Puta.

Panaginip lang pala yun.


	2. AHH

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "AHH"
> 
> Yun nalang nasabi ni Soo sa mga oras na yun. Bakit kaya?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jungen is here. I repeat, si JUNGEN is here.

_Ughh. I have to finish this baka malate ako for Crim again._

Sabi ko habang minamadali ang paghagod pataas at pababa ang aking ari. 9:40 AM na at hindi pa ako naliligo nor kumakain para sa 10 am class ko. Ang hirap maging tigang at single. Sobrang deadly combination.

Binuksan ko ang phone ko at nag-incognito mode muli. Pumunta ako sa Pornhub, my recently most visited site simula nung faithful day na pinaginipan kong jinujugjg ako ni  upperclass Jongin.

May mga bagong videos na may interesting na themes.  May mystery game theme, may coffee shop theme, may cramming student theme. Meron ding mga remake ng mga classic na plumber theme and detention theme. Pero dahil malalate na ako at tigang na tigang na din, wala akong karapatan mamili ng papanoorin nagyon.

Pinindot ko yung unang video at bago ko plinay, hinablot ko na yung earphones ko sa sa side table at sinaksak sa phone ko. Okay, ready na ako.

Wala pang images na lumalabas pero naririnig ko na ang mabigat nap ag hinga ng isang lalaki. _Parang narinig ko na yung boses na to_ , sabi ko sarili ko habang inaalala sino sa mga kilala ko may ari ng boses na yun.

I eventually shrugged it off dahil baka galing yung familiar voice sa isang video na napanood ko dito sa mahiwagang site na to. Nang unti-unti na tong nagkaimage, may ulo ng lalaki lumabas. Kasunod nito ay pag labas ng isang anaconda sa laki na etits na ito nama’y sinubo dahan-dahan ng lalaking unang lumitaw.

Na-amaze ako sa ability niyang ipasok lahat nun sa kanyang bibig which caused its complete disappearance. Nagreappear muli ang espada ni Hudas nung dahan-dahang inatras nung lalaki ang kanya ulo. Sinubo niya muli ito with full conviction sa paghigop at linabas muli. Inulit-ulit niya to ng mga ilang beses at akin namang sinabayan ng paghagod vehemently sa aking etits. Sa bawat galaw ng kanyang ulo ay siya ding pagalaw ng aking kamay.

Binilisan niya ang phase ng pag kain, binagalan muli, at binalik sa bilis mode. Kaya’t ako din ay nag slow down then nag speed up to the rhythm of his blowjob.

_Ah. Ah. Ahhhh. Ah. Ah. Ahh. Ah. Ah. Ah._

Ito lamang ang lumalabas sa aking bibig nang unti-unti ko nang nararamdaman ang paninigas ng aking mga utong, pag bilis ng tibok ng puso ko, pag init lalo ng aking katawan. Tila naghihiwalay na ang kaluluwa ko sa katawan ko at umaakyat na ng langit.

_Ahhh. Ah. Ahhhh. Ah. Ah. Ah._

Malalim napag-moan naming dalawa. Malapit na akong labasan. Ramdam ko na talaga. Mainit na ang hangin na lumalabas sa bibig ko. I’m about to cum.

 _Thirty seconds_ left nalang yung video at binilisan na ang pagkain ng lalaki sa etits ng partner niya. Pinatigil ng partner niya ang paghigop at pinatalikod siya. Putangina, ipapasabog niya sa ibang butas to. _Twenty seconds_ left at nasa loob na ang titi ng lalaki ang etits ng nakakalaking partner. Ang sarap matira din ngayon _. Ten seconds_ left, mabilis na ang pagthrust ng top at hawak niya rin ang tite ng bottom niya. Sinabayan ko ang speed niya. _Five seconds_ left. Ramdam ko, any moment may lalabas sa ulo ng titi kong malagkit na mabuting liquid.

 

_Buzz. Buzz. Buzz._

_Kim Dae is calling_

Putangina. Nawala sa screen ko yung video at napalitan ng mukha ni Dae na lasing. Sobrang wrong timing tumawag niya. Binababa ko yung phone at tinuloy ang pagjajakol. Pinikit ko ang mat ako to concentrate at pumasok sa utak ko kung kanino galing yung boses na narecognize ko.

Soon, may lumabas na nga. I came when I recognized kanino galing yung voice na yun.

It’s Jongin’s voice.

 

* * *

 

_You do know na if I didn’t stall, marked late ka na. You should really get that moving alarm clock._

_Tinatapos ko lang yung draft ng research memorandum ko kanina kaya I was running late. I didn’t oversleep._

_Answering your phone won’t take much of your time, you know._

_Dae, you nag me more than my mom. Focused ako masyado kaya di na kita sinagot. Anyways, where is Baek? Bat siya absent?_

_Ah, he went to a party last night and got super drunk. Nakauwi na siya around 5 AM and he was so wasted he couldn’t reach the bathroom. I had to clean him up._

_Lakas ng loob nun ah. Went to a party even though may 10 AM Crim._

_Didn’t you do that din nung first few weeks ng semester? Then you went to the clinic right before you were called for recitation._

_I felt sick, okay. Di ako tumatakas ng recitation._

_Sick, yeah right. Anyways, kagabi when I was cleaning Baek, I saw a note written on his forearm._

_Ka-hook up niya, no?_

_No. Actually, it’s a message for you. Wait, I’ll show the picture._

Kinuha ni Dae sa back pocket niya ang kanyang phone niya na wala kang makikitang ni isang gasgas. Pinakita niya yung picture and nagulat ako sa nakasulat.

_Tell Soo switch logistics to events_

_What? I already went to the logi’s meeting na and may trabaho na ako. Why would I switch?_

_Beats me. Ask Baek when he wakes up. Anyways, I’m go ahead na._

_What? Why? I thought we’re practing for the revalida at my place tonight._

_I’m meeting my mom tonight. She’s back from Australia for the week. Can you drop by the condo and check on Baek?_

_Do I have to?_

_Just do it._

After giving me the keys to their unit, Dae left. Paminsan di ko din maintindihan si Dae. He would complain all day about how pabebe and alagain si Baek but at the end of the day, he always makes sure that Baek’s taken care of.

_Uy!_

May naramdaman akong kamay sa balikat ko at paglingon ko si Jongin.

_Haven’t seen you around lately, Soo._

_Ah hehehe. Drowning with cases for Crim._ Palusot ko. Iniiwasan ko talaga si Jongin matapos ko siyang pagpantasyahan.

_Oh, Baek told me that you guys aren’t discussing cases na daw sa Crim kasi your prof usually is either absent or late so focus nalang kayo provisions._

Putanginang Byun Baekhyun yun. Kelan niya nakausap ni Jongin? Bat di siya nagsasabi?

_Uhm, I read the cases din kasi kahit we don’t discuss it, for application. Haha._

_Naks, sipag naman. Parang that’s not Baek told me kagabi. Haha._

Kagabi? So nagkita sila sa party kagabi at doon na naglabas ng information si gago about me. Tumawa ako kasi di ko alam sasabihin ko na. Pero one thing’s for sure, if nakita ko si gago, ibabaon ko mukha nya sa unan.

_Oh, anyways, did Baek tell you na?_

_Tell me what?_

_Oh, guess he got drunk last night, no? Baek told us na mataas alcohol tolerance niya. Hahaha. Anyways, we switched you guys ng committee. Logi head told me they needed someone who has a freer schedule. Baek seems like he has a better sched sa inyo._

How could he have a freer schedule than the rest of us when we have the exact same schedule kasi naka-block kami? I smell a lie here.

 _Oh, uhm, I don’t know about that. Haha._ Awkward na sagot ko. _Question though, Kuya Sehun gave me a job na. I’m supposed to get the freebies at the office at QC._

 _Kuya Sehun?_ Tanong mo sa akin with disbelief and sinamahan pa ng halakhak na nakaka-mesmerize _. Wait di ko kinaya yun. He let you call him kuya?_

_Yes…_

_He’s the youngest in our batch. Ka-age niyo lang siya. He just went to law school early kaya batchmate siya._ Sinabi mo habang humahalak. Ang ganda ng tawa mo, putangina. _Anyways, samahan na kita getting the freebies. I’m free naman today._

 _Oh, ah, I’m supposed to go to Baek e. Dae told me to check him up._ Palusot ko ulit. Di ko ata kakayaning ikaw lang kasama ko on a car ride to QC. Masyadong polluted ang utak ko

_Let’s ask Sehun to do that since his kasalanan naman niya yun. Hahaha. Wait, I’ll call him lang. I know wala siyang class today._

_It’s okay. Haha. Dae asked me to do it so I---_

_He’ll do it na daw. He said that he feels responsible daw haha._ Sabi mo while you slide your phone to your pocket and grabbed your keys. _So let’s go?_

_But Dae---_

_Don’t worry. Sehun looks scary but it’s just his face. He’s really a nice guy. Come on, baka matraffic tayo._

_O-okay._

 

* * *

 

The drive to Quezon City took forever dahil sobrang traffic. Kung kelan kasama ko si Jongin, ang taong iniiwasan ko ng ilang araw na, siya pa nakasama ko sa isang car during traffic. To make matters worse, ang topic pa ng DJs sa radio ay sex.

_So when was your first?_

_Ha?_ Bakit ganun yung topic natin?

_First sex. Haha. Don’t tell me you’re a virgin, ah._

_Uhm…_ BAKIT YAN ANG UNANG TANONG MO SA AKIN?

 _Wait. What? You’re a virgin? You’re joking me, right?_ Tanong mo in full disbelief sa sinabi ko.

 _I invoke my right against self-incrimination._ Sagot ko while I feel na-jjudge ang buong pagkatao ko dahil virgin lang ako.

 _Not judging you, Soo._ Tumawa ka sabay patong ng kamay mo sa legs ko na sinundan ng piga. Fuck, nag-init na naman ako. Masyadong near sa crotch area ko ang kamay mo.

 _You’re so tight siguro, sarap nun._ Sinundan yun ng isa pang piga sa hita ko. Okay… anong inimply mo, Jongin?

Hindi mo inalis ang kamay mo sa hita ko. At that point, di ko na alam ang gagawin ko. I’m starting heat up again and delikadong bumakat si Junjun ngayon dahil tayong dalawa lang ang nasa car and full view ang paninigas. If I don’t say or do anything, ang awkward na nito until we reach QC.

Kaya tinanong ko sa sarili ko: What would Baekhyun do?

Alam ko na

 _You won’t know if you won’t try._ Nabigla ka sa sagot. Kita ko sa pagtaas ng kilay mo at pag smirk mo. Tangina, ang gwapo mo.

 _Ay, nice. Naughty answer. I like it._ Pinaga mo ulit ang hita ko. I swear, isa pang piga at babakat na si Yunior. _How’d you survive college without hooking up?_

 _Maraming commitments sa orgs. So no time to landi._ Pinakinggan ko sinabi ko and, frankly, narealize ko ang sad ng college life ko. Humabol ako ng mahinhing tawa para di mukhang pathetic college life ko.

_There’s always time for landian. That’s what I always say before. Pero, I realized that doesn’t apply na when you’re in law school._

Dahan-dahan mong inalis yung kamay from my hita at binago ang FM station. Your face and mood shifted. Parang binalot ka ng dark clouds and nawala ang smile mo. Binago mo ulit yung station when it started playing 13 by LANY.

_Uhm, you okay, Jongin?_

_Y-yeah. Hahaha. Don’t mind me._

_Law school curse?_

_Yeah… but I’m okay na. Haha. It’s been a year na rin. We’re both living our own lives na._ Sinabi mo yan habang pinilit mong ngumiti.

_O-kay. That’s good to hear._

Pero kita ko sa mukha mo na di ka pa okay. Pagkatapos nun ay naging tahimik na tayo buong trip papuntang QC.

 

* * *

 

_Do Kyungsoo! I told you to check on Baek, hindi lumandi!_

Yun ang unang bumulaga sa akin when I reached my condo that night.

_Relax, Dae. Kuya Sehun went to check him up naman e. I just did some errand for logi before Baek and I switch._

_That’s my point. Why did you let someone else take care of your friend and go on a date with Jongin?_

Linayo ko yung phone ko sa tenga ko kasi nakakabingi sigaw ni Dae.

_First of all, I didn’t go on a date with Jongin. We did some errand for logi. Second, Kuya Sehun said na he’ll do it kasi he felt responsible for Baek’s condition. And third, bakit ba galit na galit ka?_

I didn’t anything after that except isang malutong na mura mula kay Dae. I guess he doesn’t want anyone just entering their condo? Pero OA nitong nilala na to.

_Anyways, I’m going na. I have to study pa. Persons pa tomorrow and baka matawag na naman ako. Chill, Dae, ha. OA mo, e._

Before pa makapasagot ng isa pang mura si Dae, binababa ko na ang call and binato sa kama ko yung phone ko. Humiga ako at tumulala sa kisame.

Hindi ko magets, parang magkaibang Jongin yung nakita ko kanina. Isang malaswa at isang hurt pa sa past. Ano pa ba hindi ko alam sa kanya? Inabot ko phone ko and stinalk ko siya sa social media.

Pero like yung previous attempts ko to stalk him, wala akong nakuha sa kanya. Walang juicy details about him sa profiles niya. Mag-ggive up na sana ako sa kanya nung naalala ko yung tawag sa kanya ni Kuya Sehun. _Jungen._

Tinype ko Kim Jungen sa search box and putangina lang nasabi ko.

Public account si Kim Jungen. Kung gano kawalang laman yung account na Jongin, yun naman ang pagtadtad ng contents nitong Jungen. At napaka-NSFW ang contents. Topless pics, bare butt, dick tease. Name ‘em and merong nakapost.

So, mukhang Jongin’s living two lives: pabebeng law student sa umaga at maharot na internet personality sa gabi. Nagkalkal pa ako pero walang lumalabas na picture niya nung ex niya nor kahit isang comment about that. Sobrang nasaktan ba siya nangyari kaya binura na iya yung existence ng ex niya sa socials niya at nagkaroon nang Jungen?

Habang nagsscroll down, may nagawa ako na forbidden when stalking. I accidentally like a dick tease picture of him back in 2016. _PUTANGINA._

I quickly removed the like at sinarado ko ang phone ko. Sobrang bilis ng tibok ng puso ko, nanlalamig ako. Ang tanga move lang. Sana kainin na ako ng lupa ng buong buo.

Jongin. Jungen. Please don’t judge me.

 

* * *

 

Natawag na naman ako for Persons at katulad last time, buong period akong nakatayo. Bakit ba ako minamalas sa class na to?

_Patayo, Dae, please._

_You’re such a baby, Soo. Kala ko ba you’ll study for Persons last night kaya you hung up on me. Bakit di mo masagot mga question ni Atty. Lee?_

_Information overload kasi, Dae. 30 cases for one subject plus provisions, too much na sa akin yun._

_Pfft. Nakipagdate ka kasi kaya di mo naaral mabuti._

_Shut up, Baek. It wasn’t a date and grabe, ikaw nga sobrang lasing mo kaya you were absent the entire day yesterday._

_But, at least, I read all of the cases today and ready ako for recitation._

_Which you were never called for. So, you don’t know what it feels like standing for 4 hours straight_

_It’s called luck, Soo. You just don’t have it in you._

Before I could say something for a comeback, tinayo na ako ni Dae and yinaya na akong lumabas ng room. At sa labas ng room ko nakita si Jungen, ay este Jongin.

 _Hey guys!_  Bati niya sa amin. I avoided eye contact, matapos nang nakita ko kagabi, hindi magandang mag-eye contact kay gago.

 _Uy, Jongin. Thanks for asking Sehun to take care of me yesterday. Hahaha._ Sabi ni Baek.

 _It’s nothing. You should really know how to phase your drinking tho. Hahaha._ Sabay patong ng kamay niya ulo ni Baek. Wow, close na silang ganon?

_Anyways, are you guys free today? I need some help kasi with the Salubong prep e._

_Would love to help you, but I promised Minseok the afternoon kasi e. We’re going through the list of the candidates for the hotel rooms._

_Oh, yeah, he told me nga that. Shoot I forgot. So, I guess, Sehun needs you too know, Baek?_

_Not really, but I told him I’ll catch up on some readings today kasi I wasted my day yesterday. I think Soo has the entire day free naman. And diba, he’s part of your committee na?_

Gusto kong ihampas yung hawak kong codal sa bibig ni Baek kasi na napakadaming sinasabi.

_Oo nga no. Hey, Soo, you’re under me na pala. Hahaha. ‘Lika, help me sa prep ng Salubong._

_Uhm, I, uhm… have to prepare for revalida pa kasi e._ Palusot ko.

 _Revalida? That’s like a month away pa, Soo._ Sabi ni Baek habang sinira na niya ang only way out ko from Jongin.

 _Gotta prepare in advance hehe._ Sabay suntok sa braso ni Baek.

 _Oh, ganon? Uhm, sige. I’ll ask the others nalang. Thanks guys._ Sabi ni Jongin sabay wala ng ngiti niya. _I’ll see you around, okay?_ Tapos talikod at exit ni Jongin.

Nakaramdam ako ng hampas sa magkabilang braso ko.

_Aray! What was that for guys?_

_Gago ka ba? Your boss just asked helped from you and you made a pathetic excuse right in front of him._

_It wasn’t a pathetic excuse, Dae. I really need to prepare for revalida. One month nalang._

_Let me rephrase what Dae said: Gago ka ba? Jongin was trying to spend time with you?!?_ Sabay hampas uli ni Baek.

_Okay, first of all, masakit. Second, kasama ko na siya kahapon so okay, back off._

_Kaya nga, that doesn’t justify you turning him down with a sad excuse. Nakita mo naman how his smile faded when you said ´gotta prepare in advance hehe’_ Sinabi ni Baek yun in a mocking way and hinampas ako uli.

_Isa pa, Baek, ha, papatulan na kita._

_Look, Soo, Jongin seems interested sayo and we all know you’re interested in him too kaya stop being pabebe na please._

_Guys, he’s not into me. Trust me. Besides, aral muna bago landi. I’m heading home to study. Ciao!_

Ramdam ko naman na nalungkot siya when I turned him down but I don’t want to have too much alone time with him. Naalala ko lang si Jungen na napaka-NSFW.

 

* * *

 

Nang malapit na sa Avida, nakita ko si Jongin kakapasok lang with a very worried face. I waited a bit longer outside para di kami magkasabay sa lobby. After a few minutes, pumasok ako and loh and behold, nandun pa rin siya sa lobby on his phone with that same worried face. Ayaw kong lapitan pero di ko siya matiis.

_Hey, Jongin. You okay?_

_Uy hey, uhm, no e. I can’t contact the caterer kasi and Yifan needs the quotation na daw today._

_Oh, uhm._ Huminga ako ng malalim. _Uhm, I thought about it and I can prepare for revalida next time naman. I can help you with Salubong hehe._ Tumawa ako nervously.

Patuloy ka pa rin sa pag gamit ng phone po nang binaba mo ito and you looked at me.

_Are you sure? You looked like you were really into preparing for revalida kanina? Don’t wanna ruin your plans naman e._

At tumingin uli sa phone niya. Pinapaguilty ba ako ni gago?

_Uhm, yeah. Sorry about kanina. I kinda forgot to be a team player._

Di ka pa rin tumitingala. On that moment, kinabahan na ako. Shit galit si boss sa akin. What do I do? Ayun, pumasok na naman ang question ko: What would Baek do?

 _Let’s go to my condo and work there._ Sabay tapik sa balikat mo.

 _Sure? Last time I went there, tinulugan mo lang ako. Hahaha._ Ayun, finally tumawa ka na.

_I won’t this time. Haha. May trabaho e._

Ngumiti ka, tumayo, at sabay tayong umakyat sa unit ko.

Ito na. Nasa unit ko na naman ikaw. Kaawaan sana ako ni Bathala at wag akong pagawain ng katangahan.

_Soo, can I make coffee?_

_Uhm, yeah sure. Nasa shelf left side. The coffee machine is at the dining table._

_You want din ba? I promise, di na kita tatapunan._ Sabi mo with your mischievous smile. Nakakatunaw.

_No, thanks. Had coffee na before heading back here. So, Red Chef answered na and they’re sending the quotations today sa email mo. I contacted K’s and Yeol’s Catering. They said they’ll said din their quotations sa email mo within the day._

_Uy, thanks. That’s awesome. I’ll tell Yifan about this._

_Go lang. I’lll change lang ah. Feell at home._

Pag pasok ko sa room ko at pagsara ko ng pinto, huminga ako ng malalim. Mahal ako ni Bathala ngayon. Everything has gone smoothly. May narinig akong katok.

_Hey, Soo. Mind if I borrow your phone? May pinapahanap sa akin si Yifan pero kinakausap ko pa siya e._

_Go lang. Hahaha._

Nang sinuot ko na ang shorts ko, bigla ko lang naalala yung searches ko kagabi. Nagsearch ako ng Jungen. Putangina. Baka naiwan ko pa dun sa search engine ko yun. Fuck. Nang marealize ko ang katangahan ko, lumabas ako kagad.

_Jong---_

PUTANGINA. TOO LATE NA. Nagrereflect sa salamin niya yung Jungen searches ko. Nanlamig ako from head to toes. Fucking shit talaga. Bakit ba hindi ako nag-eexit ng sites.

 _Really, Soo?_ Tanong mo sa akin nung nakita mo akong lumabas ng room. Napalulon nalang ako. Deads ako. Di ko alam kung anong papalusot ko para ma-explain yan.

 _Jungen? You searched for Jungen?_ Hindi ako sumagot. Wala naman akong masasagot. Tumungo nalang ako. Gusto kong mabaon ng 100 ft. below the ground.

_Y’know, if you’re curious about something about me, you could have ask nalang._

Nagulat ako sa sinabi mo. Pagtaas ko ng ulo ko, malapit ka na sa akin. Nagulat ako at napalulon.

_For starters, Jungen is my twin. He’s an actor._

OKAY… WHAT??!? TWIN??!

 _Well, adult actor, to be exact. Haha._ Kita mo siguro sa mukha ko yung pagkalito kaya’t inulit mo sinabi mo.

_Jungen is my twin who happens to be an adult actor._

I am still stunned sa sinabi mo at wala akong literally masabi.

_Hoy. Earth to Soo. Okay ka lang?_

_Uhm. Uh. Y-yeah._

_You sure? Parang gulat ka pa rin ah. Hahaha._

Malamang gulat ako. All this time akala ko iisang tao lang yung napanood ko at kausap ko kaya ang weird ko. Pero syempre di ko sinabi yun.

_Hahaha. Ata? Kala ko only child ka._

_No, I have a twin and kahit magkaboses at magkamukha kami, we have nothing in common. He’s more into arts, I’m more into the legal profession._ Ngumiti ka at naupo uli sa sofa. _So what do you want to know about me pa?_

_Uhm.. Uh._

_You might want to know this. I like you. Soo._

Okay… Tama ba narinig ko? Yun ba sinabi ni Jongin sa akin. Tumingin ako sa salamin sa harap ko at clearly namumula ako. Tumungo ako ulit. Tumayo naman uli si Jongin at lumapit sa akin. Hinawakan mo ang baba ko at tinaas ang mukha ko para magkatinginan tayo.

Grabeng init itong nararamdaman ko. Ang bilis nng tibog ng puso ko. Napalulon ako nung nagkatinginan tayo. Ang lapit mo sa akin at kitang kita ko ang mukha mong tila scinulp ni Bathala. Kinagat mo ang labi mo. At dahil dun, bumalik ang memories kong paninigas.

_Soo, I like you. Halata naman siguro, right? The blazer, the QC, the switching, this. Haha. I think you’re cute._

Hindi ako makasalita dahil ang daming kong nararamdaman ngayon. Tumawa ka lang at linayo ang mukha mo sa akin.

_Hey, say something naman._

_Uhm-uh… Thank you?_ Wala akong maisip na sasabihin.

_Thank you? Lang?_

_Uhm. Uh. I don’t know what to say._

_Well, you can start with telling me if you feel the same way rin. Para alam ko kung saan ako lulugar. Hahaha._ You nervously laughed while you scratched your hair.

What would Baekhyun say? Yun lang uli pumasok sa utak ko.

 _I did invite you in my condo… I think you know what that means._ Tumawa din ako nervously while looking down.

Lumapit ka sa akin at hinawakan mo uli chin ko at tinaas ito. _Can I just say that you have beautiful kissable lips?_

Nagulat ako dun kayat linawayan ko ang labi ko at napalulon uli. Lumapit ko lalo at hinalikan mo ako. At hindi simple inosenteng halik yung ginawa mo.

Di ko aakalain na makakamomol kita sa loob ng condo ko in my pajamas. Naramdaman ko ang dila mong nais makipaglaro sa dila ko. Bumigay ako at nag-intertwine na sila. Nakaramdam ako ng matigas at mainit na dumikit sa hita ko. Naramdaman ko rin ang mainit na hangin nanggagaling sayo.

Umalis ka sa mga labi ko and you worked your way to my neck. Bawat peck mo sa leeg ko tila natutunaw ako. At ang kamay mo ay nagwander ka punta sa junjun kong naninigas. You slid your hands into my pants and hinawakan ang junjun ko matapos at hinagod.

_AH._

Sabi ko marahil napasarap sa higop mo ng leeg ko at pag hagod ng etits ko. Dahan-dahan mo akong ginabay patungo sa kwarto at sa kama ko.

_I think you should also know this about me. Besides sa voice and face, Jungen and I are both good bed._

Nagsmirk ka pagkatapos linabas mo ang etits mong malaki at naninigas. Nanlaki mata ko sa size nun. Kaya ko ba to?

_You wanna touch?_

Tinanong mo while you smirked again. Napalunok nalang ako.

_Lick it._

Utos mo na sinunod ko naman. Pagkapit ko sa tit emo, napaso ako sa init. Linabas ko ang dila ko at dinilaan ko mula sa ulo hanggang sa itlog mo.

_Isubo mo._

Utos mo ulit. Tanong ko uli sa sarili ko, kakayanin ko ba to? Ang laki talaga. Napalulon ako at sinasabi ko sa sarili ko na kakayanin. Pinasok ko sa bibig ko, pinilit kong ipasok lahat tulad sa mga videos napapanood ko sa Pornhub. Linabas ko ito at pinasok muli. Sinigurado kong ramdam mo ang bawat galaw ng bibig ko sa naninigas mong junjun. Pinaglaruan ko din ang itlog mo habang kinakain ka.

_Ah._

Nagmoan ka in your deep voice at napatingin sa kisame. Kinapitan mo ang buhok ko at nagthrust ka ng onti habang nasa bibig ko ang erect manhood mo.

_Sigurado ka bang virgin ka pa? You’re fucking good to be a virgin._

Nacomplement ang pag-blow job ko kaya’t binagalan ko ang paghigop ko sa etits mo at lumipat ako sa itlog mo.

_Ah. Ahhh. Fuck. That’s fucking good, Soo. Ah._

_Soo, stop. Turn around._

Sarap pakinggan ng boses mong nag-uutos. Malalim and buo. Kahit ano sigurong iutos mo with that voice, gagawin ko.

_You know what the meaning of dura lex sed lex, diba?_

Tanong mo sa akin habang nakadapa ako at binubuka ang mga paa ko.

 _The law is harsh but that is the law._ Sagot ko kagad.

_Well, may sarili akong version nun. Dura lex et ego. Alam mo ibig sabihin nun?_

Tanong mo sa akin habang lumapiy ka sa tenga ko at sinimulan mong halikan ang batok ko.

_The law is hard and ako din?_

_Tama._ Bulong mo sa akin. _The law is hard… and so am I._

Teka, bakit parang nangyari na to?

Nakaramdam ako ng pagpasok sa asshole ko. FUCK. TITI NI JONGIN. ANG LAKI NG TITI NG JONGIN.

_Fuck. Ang tight mo, Soo. Sarap. Putangina._

Sabi mo habang dahan-dahang linabas ang etis mo. I swear, nangyari na to dati. Pinasok mo ulit at linabas.

_Soo, I don’t want you to say anything. I don’t want to hear anything from you. If you so as much as moan, you’ll suffer. Understand?_

Parang alam ko na to. Alam ko na nung nagsalita ako to agree sa demands niya pinahirapan ako. I know nanyari na to and I should better keep my mouth shut.

Hindi ako umimik. Tahimik lang ako.

Pinasok mo ulit ang mahabang saging na binigay ni Bathala sayo sa akin at napakapit nalang ako sa head rest ng kama ko. Tinamaan nito ang dapat tamaan kaya’t naramdaman kong nanginig sa tuwa ang katawan ko. Linabas mo ulit at pinasok. Ngunit ngayong pagpasok, hinawakan mo ang naninigas kong etits at hinimas ito.

_AH._

Fuck nagmoan ako. Nakaramdam ako ng mahapdi sa buttcheek ko.

_I said bawal akong may marinig sayo._

Binilisan mo ang pagpasok at paglabas ng titi mo at onti-onti kong nararamdaman ang paglapit ko sa climax, sa kalangitan. Pero, tulad ng naalala ko, linabas mo ang titi mo at hindi mo na ito binalik. Hinarap kita at sabi mo

_I heard you moan. You’re going to suffer._

Sabay kapit sa kamay ko at tali sa pote ng kama. Pumatong ka sa akin at hinalikan ang leeg ko at dahan-dahang hinigop ito.  Tinanggal mo ito at nagkamarka. Hinalikan mo ako uli at unti-unti kang bumaba sa utong ko at dinilaan ito. Matapos hinalikan mo ang dibdib ko hanggang sa crotch area ko. Hinalikan mo ang crotch area ko at putangina lalo akong nasabik sayo. Ang init sobra. Putangina.

_AHH._

Yun nalang ang nasabi ko.

Ngunit, tumigil ka. Umangat at may tinanggal sa bibig mo.

Pubic hair. PUTANGINA. Nakakahiya. May nakuha kang pubic hair sa akin. Bathala bakit galit ka sa akin?

Nagsmirk ka sa akin at tinapon ang buhok na nakuha mo sa akin. Inangat mo mga mga paa ko at slinide ang etits mo sa buttcrack ko. Sobrang nakakasabik ang titi niya pero ayaw ipasok.

 _This is tortue, Jongin. Please put it in._ Makaawa ko.

_That’s what you get for disobeying my rules._

_Ah. Ahh. Ah. Please, Jongin._

_Convince me to or I’ll leave._

_Fuck, Jongin, I’m near climax. I want to finish, please._

_That’s not convincing enough, Soo._

Sabay tayo mo at kuha ng boxers mo.

_Fuck, Jongin, please. Fuck me. I feel so fucking dirty,_

Hindi ka kumibo.

_Fuck me, please, daddy Jongin. Please._

Tumawa ka ng mahina at lumapit sa akin. Binulungan mo ako habang tinatanggal ang mga tali ko.

_From now on, call me daddy, okay?_

_Yes, daddy._

_Now, that’s a good baby. Talikod ka._

From this point, kinurot ko sarili ko to make sure na totoo to at hindi panaginip tulad nung dati. Walang nangyari, so totoo na to. Okay, ito na to. Ang daks ni Jongin ay magpapatapos sa akin. Pumikit ako to brace for impact.

_AHHHHHHHHHH_

Binuksan ko ang mata ko.

_Buzz. Buzz._

_Buzz. Buzz._

Putangina panaginip na naman ba yun?

 

 

 

 

_Soo, hit the snooze on that alarm. Ayaw ko pang tumayo._

Wait, may kasama ako? Lumingon ako at putangina, si Jongin nasa tabi ko. Nakahubad. Pagod na pagod. Pawis na pawis. Sobrang define ng abs niya at panga niyang nakakahiwa.

_Putangina, this is not a dream anymore._

**Author's Note:**

> Abangan ang susunod na kabanata.


End file.
